Sakura Blossoming
by Lori Konosuna
Summary: Just like a Sakura tree, she may start off as just a weak, naive, tiny little bud...but after maturing, will become a fully grown Sakura tree, which is strong and beautiful. It's not too late for anybody to make a change for the better! Rated T for swearing! :D


**Hello!**

**It's been a really long time since I've written a Naruto fic. Many of them have flopped, but I think this one might be interesting!**

**So please enjoy my story! Oh, and I must add that there will be cases of swearing in this fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Sakura sighed in relief as the trio hurried away from their training field. _I can't believe we passed the test…_Sakura thought happily. The bell test had been incredibly hard, and they were almost forced to go back to the academy. _Now I can get closer to Sasuke-kun!~_ She squealed childishly. All she had to do was show him just how beautiful she was and then get him to fall in love with her! It sounded incredibly easy.

Besides, he was just a couple of steps ahead of her! All Sakura needed to do was be brave and ask him out right now! _He'll be more likely to fancy me, now that we're all in a celebrating mood!_

"Good job on passing the bell test, you guys! Ja ne!" Almost as if he exploded into a puff of smoke, their sensei, Kakashi disappeared.

_I bet he went off to get more porn. _The pink-haired Genin sighed. She had barely known her sensei for very long, but after she saw him stick his fingers up Naruto's butt, she was sure that he was definitely a messed-up pervert. _Anyway, that's enough! Just ask him out already! _Sakura willed herself to walk towards the raven-haired ninja.

**Yeah, get a move on already! You're boring the heck out of me! **Sakura's annoying and often rude inner self added.

"Isn't it cool that we passed, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked, shooting her a wide grin.

"Shut up, you're such a loser!" Sakura snapped angrily. She thought that Naruto was a total waste of space, and decided that she was going to be rude to him. Sakura made sure to walk extra fast, so that Naruto would get the hint and leave her alone already.

**Gee, you can be such a bitch sometimes, Sakura! **Her inner self moaned.

_Shut up too, you moron!_ Sakura huffed. Now this was her chance! Now that her two main distractions had passed, she could finally tell him what had been on her mind for so long…

"Sasuke-kun…" She began to speak, but then she realized that he had already gone.

**Shit! You just missed him! Your little duck butt has already gone! **Inner cackled evilly, like a little witch.

Sakura had just missed her chance to ask Sasuke out.

Again.

* * *

By the time Sakura opened the door to her house, it was already evening. She slipped off her ninja sandals at the door and lightly placed them on the wooden floor of her house. "I'm home!" She called out happily to her parents.

"Hi Sakura, dear!" Her parents chorused and gave her a small hug. "Are you okay?" Her mom asked, as Sakura entered into the kitchen. "For dinner, we're having miso soup with special fried rice!" She happily added, as Sakura's petite face scrunched up in annoyance, as they ate almost the same thing every day!

"Didn't I tell you that I was on a diet?" Sakura asked her mother, anger lacing her words. "I can't eat miso soup and rice; it has too many calories in it!"

**Well, unlike you, I need to have more calories. You're starving us both, Sakura! **

_SHUT UP, INNER!_ Sakura practically seethed. This wasn't exactly her idea of a perfect day!

"Just eat what your mother gives you." Her dad demanded.

She then had no choice but to oblige to her dad's wishes.

Dinner in the Haruno household was actually peaceful to some extent. Inner had kept its mouth shut, and the food was actually nice. But, the peace didn't last for long.

"Did you pass the test today?" Her mother asked excitedly, while her dad crossed his fingers for Sakura.

"Yes, I did!" Sakura happily announced. She knew that even though her parents were adamant about her decision to become a ninja when she told them about it, that they would probably at least be pleased about it now.

Instead, the opposite happened. The expressions on her mum and dad's faces fell and her dad replied with a simple, "Why?" This shocked Sakura. She thought that her parents had at least given her some support for doing well.

"What do you mean by saying 'why'?" Sakura queried her dad's strange response.

"Well, dear…we wanted you to fail, so that you could start attending a real school and get a proper job," Her mother replied sadly. "We didn't know that you were capable enough to pass."

Those very words made Sakura feel as if she had been punched in the gut. So not only Sasuke, but also her parents thought that she was weak? The very thought made her feel sick to the bone.

"I am capable!" Sakura yelled back.

"I don't think so, daughter. Not only do you regularly diet, but you hardly ever train. You don't even know a single jutsu." Her dad shouted, venom coating his words.

"Well, then I'll stop dieting and I'll train more often!" Sakura shot back, furiously.

"Dear, that isn't what we want. We would prefer it if you actually got a job at something that you are actually good at. We don't want you to get hurt!" Her mum defended their argument.

That was the last straw for Sakura. She slammed down her glass, stormed up the stairs and slammed her room's door with so much force that it almost cracked in half. She then flopped on her bed listlessly and began to cry.

**Whoa, your parents are rude! They really don't want you to become a ninja, do they? **Inner voiced her concern. **Well don't worry about that shit, we'll make it through together and become so strong that EVERYONE will look up to us!**

_Inner, thanks for your support…but what they say is true. _Sakura thought sadly. She was such a let-down to everybody, including herself and Inner.

**Stop feeling sorry for yourself; you know that's not true at all! If we are weak, then we should train more often. How about we train 5 times a day at least? **Inner suggested, trying to fill a depressed Sakura with hope.

_That actually sounds good. Now I've got a couple of questions to ask. First one: Am I unnecessarily rude towards Naruto?_

**Definitely. You treat him like a pile of crap. I think you should give him a chance, as he is way more than just an annoying idiot.**

_I definitely will. And I'll also stop fangirling over Sasuke. He doesn't see any potential in me, does he?_

**Of course not! He's an ego driven emo with a pathetic hairstyle. You deserve WAY better, even if he is extremely hot! But don't worry, because when we get stronger, even he will think that we're awesome! **Inner cheered happily, as she was finally getting through to Sakura.

With a new goal and sense of determination, Sakura dried off her tears and strolled to her mirror.

"Get ready to meet the new Sakura, Konoha!" She said to her reflection.

Sakura was going to change.

But this time, she was going to change for the better!

* * *

**Yes, it's finally done! I apologize if you found this chapter boring. You see, I wanted to show the development of Sakura's personality, to highlight the difference between the ways she acted in the beginning to her change at the end of the chapter.**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
